


Harry's Protectors

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened during the time between the Potters were found dead and Dumbledore delivered Harry to the Dursleys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Protectors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge on the Harry Potter Network.
> 
> Newly updated 16/10/15  
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Harry Potter universe but if I did Snape would have had more fun. You will recognise some dialogue from the Prince’s Tale in Deathly Hallows.

 

 

**Harry’s Protectors**

Albus Dumbledore had dearly hoped it would not come to pass.  Yet the arrival of Fawkes with a message from his dear friend Bathilda Bagshot was not unexpected.  He’d had a bad  feeling ever since the Potters’ had spurned his offer to be Secret Keeper.  He knew the message held bad news from Godric’s Hollow.  He just hoped it wouldn’t be too bad.  He anxiously opened the envelope and read:

_“Albus._

_There’s been an attack at the Potters. I think they’re all dead.”_

Dumbledore was grabbing his cloak, when Severus Snape burst into the room, looking clearly agitated and holding his left forearm. 

“The Mark!” he exclaimed.  “The Dark Mark has disappeared.  It burned but a few moments ago then vanished.  What does this mean?  Is He gone?”

This stopped the Headmaster in his tracks momentarily as he pondered the meaning of this.  However, this was a luxury he couldn’t afford and he immediately set his mind back on the matter at hand.  He turned gravely to the younger man.  “Severus, I’m afraid that Voldemort has attacked the Potters.”

The young man gave him an anguished look.  “But you said they were under the Fidelius Charm.”   

Dumbledore put a reassuring arm on his shoulder.  “I must leave.  I dare not delay any longer.”

Snape had a firm look on his face.  “I’m coming with you.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Severus.”

“I have to know,” the young man pleaded.

Dumbledore sighed.  “You would be putting yourself at unnecessary risk.”

“I don’t give a damn!”

Normally Dumbledore would reprimand him for his abusive language, but considering the circumstances he said nothing.  They were wasting valuable time.  

He knew there was nothing he could say to dissuade the man and he relented.  “Fine, however you must wear invisibility cloak at all times.”

Snape said nothing at that, clearly too worried to make a scathing remark.  He simply settled for pacing the floor with his head down.

“Accio, cloak.”  The cloak came zooming into Dumbledore’s outstretched hand.  He handed it to Severus, who put it on immediately.  The Headmaster penned a quick note to Hagrid advising him to make his way to Godrics Hollow as quickly as possible - Fawkes would take him.  He attached the note to Fawkes leg and patted his red and yellow plumage.  

He whispered, “Take us to Godric’s Hollow, and then go to Hagrid and give him my message.”

Fawkes took to the air and Dumbledore grasped the phoenix’s leg and turned to a worried Severus,  “Take my arm.”

 Severus looked at him in surprise but he did as he was told and grasped it tight.  The two men disappeared in a flash of fire.

 

 

 

A moment later, the two men found themselves just on the outskirts of a pretty little town. 

“Why of course- Godric’s Hollow,” Snape mumbled.  Considering James Potter’s lineage it made perfect sense.  

Dumbledore immediately took off at a brisk walk, and the young wizard followed.  He could barely supress a gasp when he saw it - the house was ruined.  That he could see it was the proof that the Fidelius Charm had been broken.  The right side of the top floor had been blown apart.  His stomach twisted painfully and his heart began to beat rapidly.  

Dumbledore ran up the drive and roared, “Alohomora”.  The door flew open before the pair and they surveyed the scene with apprehension of what would be found inside.   

 

The two men burst into the house.  There was debris strewn everywhere.  In his haste to find Lily, Severus almost tripped over something.  He looked down and saw the body of James Potter lying spread-eagled on the floor.  He could see Potter’s lifeless eyes open beneath his glasses.  

He felt the bile rise in his throat and the panic surfaced.  “ _Where is Lily?”_ He continued up the remnants of what must have been a staircase.  A door lay open in front of him and trembling he approached the room beyond.  He saw her sprawled on the floor, looking for the entire world like she was sleeping.  No it wasn’t even her anymore.  It was just a body. It was all that was left of a beautiful, talented and kind witch.  His breath caught in his throat as the older man approached shaking his head sorrowfully.   

“Such waste,” Dumbledore muttered.  Snape’s insides squirmed guiltily.  It was his fault a whole family had been wiped out.  He was in a stupor, with the realisation that his worst fears had come to pass.  Lily was dead.  His information had resulted in the death of his onetime friend and the only woman he had ever loved.  Despite everything he had done, he had been unable to save her.  Her own misplaced trust in her friends had fatal consequences.  Their Secret Keeper must have divulged the secret.  There was no other explanation for it.  Tears streamed down his face and he made to remove the cloak needing to touch her.  There was a sudden flash of light and he felt a stinging sensation.  

He looked up in shock at the old man noticing his wand was pointed right at him.  “Compose yourself.  This is neither the time nor the place for your grief.  There would be time later for it.”  His voice was brusque but his eyes were kind.  The stinging hex had shocked some sense into Snape.  The child was nowhere to be seen and the disappearance of the Dark Mark was a mystery.  His brain asked question after question as he searched for traces of magic or any clues as to what had transpired in this house.  _Had the Dark Lord taken the child to show his Death Eaters?  But then why had the Mark faded?  Could the Dark Lord be dead?_ His musings were interrupted by what sounded like a child’s cry.  He exchanged a disbelieving look with Dumbledore.  _It couldn’t be.  Surely the child couldn’t have survived the carnage let alone the Killing curse?_   It was at that moment that Ruebus Hagrid came in the door.  

“I came as quick as I could, Professor,” he said, rubbing his eyes with an enormous handkerchief.  

“I just knew they were dead the moment I saw the house.”  Hagrid looked right through him before Snape remembered he was wearing the cloak.  That crying sound came again from the rubble.  

“Sssh.  Listen,” the Headmaster ordered.

Hagrid muttered a number of expletives at the sound.  “Merlin!  Little Harry survived.”  The three men sought out the source of the sound, but it was Hagrid that eventually found him.  He picked the boy up with a gentleness that defied his frame.  Dumbledore looked at the wriggling child and smiled.  “The boy who lived,” he murmured.  He gave Snape a sharp look as if to warn him and spoke to Hagrid.  “Reubus, there is somebody else here whose identity is to remain a secret.  It’s of utmost importance that you reveal nothing now of what you see.”

Hagrid nodded seriously and Snape knew what Dumbledore wanted him to do.  He removed the cloak reluctantly.  In his opinion, there had been too many betrayals of trust of late.  Nevertheless, he really wasn’t in any position to defy the one man, who held his future on the line.  Hagrid was obviously surprised but quickly recovered.  

“I know you were fond of Lily once,” the half-giant said, with a look of pity which Snape ignored. 

Dumbledore saw fit to interrupt possibly sensing his discomfort.  “Severus has an expertise in Dark Magic.  Let him examine young Harry.”

“Of course.”  Hagrid gently passed the boy into his arms.  

Snape examined the wound.  There was no doubt in his mind that the Killing Curse had been cast.  The child’s forehead was pumping blood and Severus waved his wand over the wound and sang an incantation he had created as a counter curse to Sectumsempra to knit the skin together.  Any normal healing spell would not be enough to close this wound.  The boy would be left with a scar for life even with the application of dittany.  

Once his work was done he handed the boy back to Hagrid and spoke quietly to Dumbledore.  “I don’t understand, Headmaster.  The Killing Curse was used and yet the child survived.”

Dumbledore appeared to be thinking deeply. 

After a few moments of silence, he called Hagrid to him.  “Now, Hagrid, I wish for you to go into hiding with the boy while I try to figure out what has happened here.  Bathilda Bagshot lives around the corner and she will take you and the boy in until I contact you with other instructions.”

 

 

As soon as the boy and half giant were gone, the two men examined the house one more time for traces of magic.  It was clear however that the Dark Lord had been bested.  The question was how.  

Dumbledore had a theory of course.  “I surmise that the curse rebounded on Voldemort and destroyed him.  I think your plea for Lily’s life may have afforded her an opportunity to sacrifice herself for her son.”

As glad as he was that the Dark Lord was gone, it had come at such a high cost.  The relief and elation that should accompany that pronouncement was severely tempered by the loss of Lily Evans and the knowledge of his part in it.  Their thoughts were interrupted by the loud sirens of a police motor car and the two men quickly snuck out the back of the house.  Severus pulled on the cloak once more and watched from the shadows as the Muggle police swarmed all over the scene.  He watched as two bodies were taken from the rubble and under the sheet laid over the body he could see a familiar shade of red hair.  He felt his knees buckle slightly and he retreated further into the trees leaning on an oak tree.  

Dumbledore was standing behind him.  “You’re in no state to apparate yourself.”  The old man surveyed him sorrowfully.  “Take my arm and I shall take us back to Hogwarts.”  He held out his arm to the distraught young man.

 

 

When they arrived back at the office, Dumbledore summoned his personal elf, Hoppy, and ordered that he bring a two glasses of Firewhiskey immediately.  He scribbled a brief missive to the Auror office to go immediately to Godric’s Hollow and a promise that he would arrive shortly.  Fawkes had been waiting in the office as if anticipating his need of him and took off straightaway.  In the meantime Hoppy had returned to the office and Dumbledore took his glass gratefully and gulped it down in one swallow.  

He turned then to the silent man in the office with him.  “Now, Severus, I have a lot to see to, but I need you to stay here in this office, while I’m gone.  We have much to talk about.  Hoppy will take care of your every need.”

He whispered to Hoppy as he left, “Keep a very close eye on the Professor.  He survived a major shock.  Don’t let him hurt himself or anyone.  I give you permission to use force if you see fit and he is not to leave this office under any circumstances.”

Hoppy nodded and looked extremely pleased to be entrusted with such an important task.  Dumbledore left the office and walked to the kitchens, where he enlisted the help of another elf, Dippy, to help look after young Harry Potter.  With Dippy in tow, he walked briskly to the grounds to Apparate.  Both elf and man instantly reappeared in Godric’s Hollow.  Even with the wailing of muggle police sirens, he could still hear the unmistakeable wail of a child inside.  This would never do.  He cast a Silencio charm so that nothing from within could be heard.  

He rapped his knuckles three times on the door.  “It is I.”

The door was opened quickly by his old friend Bathilda and he walked in with the elf.  Dippy took the child from Hagrid and he immediately quieted.   

He gave the old woman a tight smile.  “Thank you, Bathilda.”

“It was the very least I could do, Albus.”  Her smile was just as forced.

“Hagrid, Dippy is going to take you and Harry back to Hogwarts.  Don’t let anybody know of the child, although you may confide in Minerva if she is nosing about.  That woman can be as tenacious as a crup with a bone.”

“Very well, Professor, but I have my own transport.  Young Sirius Black lent me his motor bike and if it’s all the same, I’d prefer to use it rather than apparition.”

Dumbledore went pale at that.  “When did you see him?”

The half giant looked non-plussed.  “When I left the house, Professor.”

He did not see the point in saying any more just now.  Dumbledore was assured that all was as well as could be.  It was time for him to leave and plans had to be made for Harry’s care.  He had one destination in mind as he apparated- the Ministry of Magic.

 

 

 

It was a few hours later Dumbledore was able to return; after an intense interrogation by the Ministry and the subsequent aiding of the Aurors with obliviating several Muggles.  When he returned, it was to find Snape slumped forward in a chair.  There was a keening noise coming from the man.  He did not look up straight away as Dumbledore walked into the Headmaster’s office.  It was a few moments before Severus found the courage to raise his face.  He looked much older than his twenty odd years.  His skin was blotchy as if he had been crying and his eyes were red rimmed.  

“I thought... you were going.... to keep her... safe...” 

There was a hint of accusation in his voice.

“She and James put their faith in the wrong person,” Dumbledore replied cooly.  “Rather like you, Severus.  Weren’t you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?”

Severus felt the sting of his words.  He had asked, but he wasn’t foolish enough to trust the Dark Lord.  That was why he had enlisted the help of Dumbledore.  He did everything he could and still he couldn’t erase the mistake he made taking the prophecy to the dark wizard.  The infernal old man was still talking- something about her son.  Severus shook his head trying to concentrate on the conversation.  Lily’s face was consuming his thoughts, however, and he couldn’t bring himself to think beyond that at the moment. 

Yet Dumbledore was still talking.  “Her son lives.  He has her eyes, precisely her eyes.  You remember the shape and colour of Lily Evans’ eyes, I am sure?”

“DON’T!”  Severus roared at the old man.  “Gone...Dead...”

“Is this remorse, Severus?”

“I wish..I wish _I_ were dead...”

“And what use would that be to anyone?”  Dumbledore looked him in the eye.  “If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear.”

It was a few moments before the meaning of the words just spoken finally broke through the haze of the grief that consumed him.  “What- what do you mean?”

He met Dumbledore eyes.  “You know how and why she died.  Make sure it was not in vain.  Help me protect Lily’s son.”

Severus was confused.  “He does not need protection.  The Dark Lord has gone-”

“-the Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does.”

There was a long pause during which Severus considered these words.

Eventually he spoke quietly.  “Very well.  Very well.  But never-never tell, Dumbledore!  This must be between us!  I cannot bear... especially Potter’s son...I want your word.”

“My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?”  Dumbledore sighed.  “If  you insist..”

Severus was satisfied at that.  Nevertheless, he was anxious to know what the Headmaster planned for him.  “What do you want me to do?”

“I need for you to retain the ruse of being a loyal Death Eater.  When the time comes you will need to return to the fold.”

Severus was terrified but he knew that it was the only way.  He would never just be able to walk away from the Dark Lord.  He had seen what had happened to his friend Regulus Black and more importantly the Order could do with continued information.  He may not have been able to save Lily Evans, but was damned if he was going to let her son die too.  With her last breath her wish had been to save the boy and he silently vowed to fulfil it.

 

 

 

It had been a long day and Dumbledore was standing staring at Privet Drive, where he had left young Harry Potter.  He knew the child would sleep well after the sleeping potion he had sent to Hagrid to feed the boy.  There was also the house elf Dippy keeping a vigil from behind the hydrangea bush.  Harry Potter would be protected tonight at least.  The following morning his relatives would take him in completely the magic his mother had invoked by sacrificing herself.  " _Good luck, Harry Potter._ "  The boy would need it if he was to defeat Voldemort.  He watched from the distance the child move fitfully in his sleep and disappeared with a pop.

 

  **The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
